dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Caulifla
|abridger = |team = Caulifla's Gang 6th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner =Kale |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Son Gokū |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions =Kefla |manga debut = Chapter 32 (Super) |anime debut = DBS088 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |family = *Rensō |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Continuous Kikōha * Crush Cannon * Kikōha * Ki Search Technique * Single Back Throw * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = }} is a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. She is a member of the 6th Universe, competing alongside her teammates in the Tournament of Power. Personality Caulifla has the demeanor of a thug, stated by her brother, and Cabba finds her hard to deal with. Her attitude is different from what one would expect out of the peace-loving 6th Universe Saiyans. She is aggressive, crass, and proud of her power. Similarly to 7th Universe Saiyans, the thought of becoming stronger excites Caulifla, and she becomes intrigued at the notion of a "Super Saiyan". Gokū sees her traits of wanting to fight the strongest people in the Universes as similar to himself, though Caulifla lacks the Saiyan's more friendlier nature.Dragon Ball Super episode 96In a battle, she exhibits a sort of selfishness and shortsightedness formerly unique to Gokū, becoming excited at the prospect of a strong opponent, and ignoring everything else; even her own friend, Kale. The prospect of becoming stronger excites her immensely, and much like Gokū, she seems to be at her most excited while in a battle.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She's also shown to be aggressive, and quick to anger, but not in a way that would trigger the Super Saiyan transformation. She shares a sisterly relationship with Kale, her protégé, and wants to see the girl become more confident and succeed. She also doesn't tolerate those who make Kale cry.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Just as Kale refers to Caulifla as her , Caulifla in turn refers to Kale as her . Upon meeting the other universe warriors, Caulifla remains emotionally unscathed and arrogantly states that the Saiyans from the 7th Universe are nervous of those "wimps" from the 11th Universe. After losing to Son Gokū as Kefla, Caulifla is shown to be a sore loser (promising to "wallop" him someday), but still accepted her defeat in the end. Appearance Caulifla has long black spiky hair, thin eyebrows and black eyes. Her build is lean, with thin hips and no define muscle mass. She wears a pink tube top, baggy purple pants and gray wristbands. Abilities Caulifla has a brilliant combat sense, who steadily grows stronger amidst intense battle. By her brother's own merit, her potential power is far beyond his own.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 She is shown to be a genius, both by Cabba's own statement, and through her sheer talent, being able to transform into Super Saiyan based on a theoretical explanation alone.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Gokū believed she possesses enough potential to become a Super Saiyan 3 within an hour of mastering Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 As shown in the manga, Rensō's claims of Caulifla's talent were not understated, as she was able to easily manhandle fellow Saiyans from Sadal with ease.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, pages 4-5 She outclassed Cabba in his base form, until the latter transformed into a Super Saiyan and her power proved inferior.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, page 10-15 Kikōha Caulifa has shown the ability to use the Kikōha. Her Life Force is colored red.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan With Cabba's guidance, Caulifla unlocked her Super Saiyan transformation, which she found to be surprisingly easy, undertaking the transformation momentarily after learning the details of it.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, page 27 Using it, her muscle mass is increased, as well as her power being multiplied, with Caulifla describing her strength as 'overflowing'. Compared to other Saiyan's, she's regarded as being far stronger than Son Gokū when he first utilised the transformation,Dragon Ball Super chapter 37, page 10 as well as surpassing Cabba's own transformation.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Super Saiyan Third Grade Caulifla revealed in the Tournament of Power that she possessed the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan Third Grade. Forcing the output of her Super Saiyan strength beyond its limit, and it resulted in a form with incredible bulk as well as ki output. Caulifla wasn't aware of the critical flaws in this form — that it drains her speed heavily and is ill-advised for long term battle, and like other Saiyans, dropped this form for Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 In the manga, Caulifla does not display this form. Super Saiyan 2 Shortly after becoming a Super Saiyan, Caulifla manages to transcend this limit and become a Super Saiyan 2. As with others in this state, her hair becomes more rigid — bearing a notable resemblance to Gokū's own Super Saiyan 2 state — with only three bangs hanging down from her head to frame her face, the rest of her hair standing upright. Caulifla unconsciously unlocked this state to protect Cabba from a berserk Kale, and was strong enough to deflect one of her Kikōha away with a single hand.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Son Gokū, a far more powerful Saiyan, is impressed by Caulifla's power in this state.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She initially could not control the form, but under Gokū's guidance, managed to unlock the form for a second time in battle with the Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 In the manga, Caulifla does not acquire this state prior to the Tournament of Power. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Several hours before the Tournament of Power, Cabba confronts Caulifla, wanting to recruit her for the tournament. Despite the Universe being at stake, she outright refuses. Her opinion changes, however, when Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Afterwards, Cabba begins to teach her how to transform into a Super Saiyan. The lessons aren't as successful as they could be at first, due to Cabba not knowing the right way to bring out Caulifla's rage in the same way that Vegeta did for him. However, when Cabba explains the sensation of the Super Saiyan form to her — namely how it creates a tingling feeling when the ki is focused in their back, Caulifla manages to replicate the sensation of the form, Her first transformation is brief, but she successfully becomes a Super Saiyan on only her second try. Overjoyed with her overflowing power, Caulifla releases a powerful Kikōha as a demonstration, before transforming back on Cabba's instruction. She agrees to enter the Tournament of Power, and then demands that her protégé, Kale, become a Super Saiyan. Both Caulifla and Cabba urge Kale to transform also, Kale eventually does and becomes a berserk Super Saiyan, nearly killing Cabba, Caulifla is forced to intervene and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and deflected Kale's ki blast, she tells her protoge that she wasn't interested in a relationship with Cabba.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Caulifla, along with Kale and Cabba and the rest of their team are seen at the Tournament of Power. She rejects Gokū's greeting and later states that the Saiyans from the 7th Universe are nothing to worry about when they were awestruck by the 11th Universe team.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 She would later witness Gokū and Vegeta defeat the Trio de Dangers with the Final Kamehameha.Dragon Ball Super episode 98 Universe Survival Arc (manga) Several hours before the Tournament of Power, Caulifla and her gang are on Sadal. The Sadal Army are transporting goods through Caulifla's territory as a shortcut, despite the Army's inability to handle her. This proves to be a mistake, as Caulifla and her gang arrive to hijack the carload. While her gang unloads the cargo, the driver attempts to fight Caulifla, and is handily defeated. The majority of the cargo turns out to be food, however, there is some treasure for the King, including a necklace that Caulifla takes a liking to. When the driver attempts to shoot Caulifla, Kale takes his gun before he can see it, and crushes it. Caulifla and her gang take their spoils back to their base, and Cabba shows up to speak with Caulifla.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, pp. 1-7 The talk turns violent as Cabba and Caulifla have a brawl in the outer wastelands. Caulifla dominates the battle, having no interest in entering the Tournament of Power. Cabba tries to reason with her, explaining their Universe's survival depends on the Tournament. Caulifla retorts that Cabba will have to make her listen by force. When she says that she's never met a Saiyan stronger than her, Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan, and turns the tide of battle. He explains the Super Saiyan form to her, and that there are Saiyans in the 7th Universe stronger than she is, with more advanced transformations. Cabba bribes Caulifla into entering the Tournament by promising to teach her to become a Super Saiyan. Kale then returns the necklace to Caulifla, having stolen it back from Cabba without him noticing.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, pp. 9-16 The situation between the two Saiyans resolved, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba are aboard his spaceship. Caulifla has managed to become a Super Saiyan, having found it easy. Cabba states this shows that she's a gifted fighter, as the Saiyans from the 7th Universe had a notable issue with become Super Saiyans. Caulifla is happy to hear this news, since it means she's more talented than the Saiyans from the 7th Universe. She then asks Cabba as to why they brought Kale, and he replies that it's the lack of manpower for their team. Caulifla admits that Kale isn't strong, but she has potential. Kale apologises to Caulifla for her weakness, but the latter reassures Kale, and tells her to think of this as a sight-seeing trip.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, pp. 26-27 Relationships Rensō Her relationship with her brother is much of a mystery, as they have never been seen together. However, Rensō himself has great respect for his younger sister's abilities, praising her as stronger than even himself before he was injured.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 In the manga, Rensō is neither seen nor mentioned. Kale Kale is Caulifla's protegé, and for the latter, appears to be her closest friend. She is a member of the gang Caulifla runs, and one of the few people Caulifla treats without any hint of disrespect. Despite her shy nature — which Caulifla knows well — Caulifla proclaims complete faith in Kale's abilities, even when Kale doesn't believe in them herself. Furthermore, she shows zero tolerance to those who hurt Kale, or make them cry. While working together, the two proved to be a powerful force to be reckoned with. Caulifla would often praise Kale for her transformations, despite how dangerous the latter can be at those times. Caulifla genuinely states that she was always proud of Kale as her protege and it was that statement that made the latter fully control her power.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 After being restored by Lapis' wish on the Super Dragon Balls, Caulifla is shown to happily embrace Kale. In the manga, Caulifla has doubts about Kale's usefulness, in stark contrast in the anime. Son Gokū Gokū and Caulifla initially got off to a rocky start, with Caulifla showing Gokū no respect, even though the latter believes she is a lot like he is. Her attitude towards Gokū would change, however, when she asked him to teach her how to become a Super Saiyan Blue, and she would become the closest thing to a student Gokū has had since his son. She was eager to learn from Gokū once he showed that he was strong, and seemed to consider him a worthy opponent in their battle; this was a feeling reciprocated, as Gokū was only too eager to fight her without interference.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Cabba When they first met, she was indifferent towards him nor showed any interest in joining them for the Tournament of Power, even after learning that her Universe will be erased by the two Zen'o. Caulifla gains some measure of respect after witnessing Cabba transform into a Super Saiyan - she soon gains the form as well under Cabba tutulege, and after Kale goes berserk after watching their interaction, Caulifla stops Kale from killing Cabba when she says that she has no romantic interest in Cabba whatsoever. At the World of Void, Caulifla was seen with Cabba and Kale as they approached Son Goku and Vegeta, although Caulifla comments on the Universe 7 Saiyans being nervous about the Universe 11 fighters, she says nothing about Cabba. When learning that Cabba was tortured and eliminated by Freeza (as the tyrant interrupted her and Kale's battle against Son Goku), Caulifla attempted to attack the Frost Demon to avenge him. After Universe 6 was restored from erasure by Lapis' wish, Caulifla runs over to Cabba and promises that her, him, and Kale will train to reach Super Saiyan 3 (fully recognizing him as a friend). List of Battles Here are a list of battles that has been involved in within the span of the series: In Other Media Caulifla is a playable character in the following video games: Creation and Conception According to an interview, Kale and Caulifla did not exist in Toriyama's original draft for the Tournament of Power arc. After the Toei animation staff created Kale to capitalize on Broli's popularity, Toriyama himself created Caulifla to go with Kale.Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia *Her name comes from . References Navigation Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Alive